1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin molded article formed by injecting molten resin into a molding die from a gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-6722 discloses a resin-molded article formed by injecting molten resin through a gate and into a molding die. The resin molded article requires a thin molded wall at a position distant from the gate. Additionally, this resin-molded article includes a primary molded article, which is an integral assembly of busbars and a primary molded portion. A secondary molded portion then unites the primary molded article with a metal plate. The resulting resin-molded article is long and has opposite longitudinal ends that project in the same direction. The gate is at a longitudinal intermediate position of the resin-molded article at a side opposite to the projecting direction of the opposite ends of the resin-molded article.
End portions of the busbars of the above-described resin-molded article are in the projecting parts at the opposite ends of the resin-molded article. These end portions of the busbars are partitioned by a partition wall that is formed during insert-molding of the secondary molded portion. The partition wall is thin and distant from the gate. Thus, the resin may not be filled insufficiently. An increased injection pressure conceivably could address this problem, but can cause a problem of burrs. Therefore, countermeasures have been asked for.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable resin to be sufficiently filled for a thin molded portion in the form of a thin wall located distant from a gate.